wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable
|} 'NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable:' '1) After the match, we see Kevin Owens watching in the back in a room that only has a monitor. Owens walks away.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Lili makes a return and attacks Charlotte and Bayley from behind. She sends Charlotte into the ring post and focuses on Bayley. She slaps her in the face and connects with her finisher. She grabs a microphone as the crowd boos. She says hello to the beautiful people of NXT and laughs before saying that she is back and she is not going anywhere. She blows Bayley a kiss and leaves the ring as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Greg Hamilton stops Kevin Owens and apologises for bothering him and he asks about his busy week. Kevin says if Greg is talking about NXT taking over Philadelphia and Alabany when he had three successful title defenses. Maybe you are talking about Monday night when he dropped John Cena where he stood for taking credit for injuring Sami Zayn. Kevins says that he showed that the NXT Title is a prize. Tonight will be the culmination of that week. If you think Sami is taking this away from him and his family, he has some veteran advice. Don't show up because it will be the last time you will see (and Kevin does the "You can't see me" gesture), Sami Zayn.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Devin Taylor is with Lili. She asks Lili why and she says she has nothing to explain to her or the fans. She comes from a rich family with a very great wrestling background, her last name: Alexandersson is not used just because of it's great legacy but because it carries a certain prestige. She says Andersen and Lars are doing what they think is right with that name but she thinks it's time they insert new blood with the NXT and WWE ring. She reminds everyone that she did crash Bayley and Charlotte's little party tonight but if they want to face her in the ring...she will not refuse the challenge. She smiles and leaves as Devin looks on.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Owens kicks Zayn in the head while officials check on Zayn's shoulder. Owens puts Zayn against the ring steps and he punches and kicks Zayn. Owens puts Zayn on the apron and pulls him back into the ring while the referees stand around Owens and Zayn begging that he doesn't do anything else. William Regal comes out and he berates Owens and gives him a talking to. Owens leaves the ring but he comes back in. Regal grabs Owens by the face and Owens with a head butt that sends Regal to the floor. Owens grabs a chair and brings it into the ring. Some of the referees leave. Music plays and Samoa Joe makes his way into the arena. Joe gets in the ring and he gets face to face with Owens. Owens back up and Joe gets in his face again. Owens leaves the ring. The match is declared a no contest.' '6) After the match, Joe stands in the ring while officials continue to check on Zayn. Owens come back down the ramp and Joe wants a fight but Owens is done for the night.' End of the NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable.